


Lealtad y compromiso

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alpha!Ezio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Marrige, Mpreg, Omega Leonardo, Omegaverse, Post Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: Ezio Auditore no quiere casarse, o tener hijos, quiere irse de fiesta y acostarse con tantas mujeres como pueda. Pero un Omega llamado Leonardo da Vinci va a sacudirle las ideas.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Está historia es corta, pero decidí partirla en dos por cuestiones de ritmo. Hace mucho que no escribo algo EzioLeo y creo que algo como Omegaverse no se ve muy seguido.
> 
> *Nota: No estoy a favor de llamar a los Omega masculinos madre, pero considerando que es el siglo 15 creo que se les tendría en la misma consideración así que por este único fic, lo mantengo.

Cuando su madre se encargaba de sus asuntos Ezio no solía entrometerse. A su madre le encantaba descubrir nuevos talentos, pintores pobres a quien comprarle lienzos, músicos itinerantes que convertía en grandes éxitos, ella misma decía que aquello era su pasatiempo. Tenían el dinero para hacerlo claro, ella se dedicaba a eso y Ezio pasaba las noches afuera seduciendo mujeres. Cosa que claro siempre le reclamaban. “Deja de pensar en vaginas” decían, “Si vas a buscar una chica que sea una buena esposa, ya no eres un niño”. Ezio tenía apenas 22 años, no tenía interés en casarse, por eso, a pesar de ser un Alfa, no se metía con Omega jamás.

Su hermano mayor, Federico, había conocido a su joven Omega cuando tenía su edad y ahora vivían en una nueva casa, con 2 cachorros y dos más en camino. ¡Qué lastre! Ezio no quería casarse, no quería vincularse y definitivamente no quería tener hijos. Tal vez un día, pero no pronto. Su padre también insistía en que siguiera los pasos de su hermano, pero Ezio no era el Alfa que heredaría sus grandes negocios, así que no estaba realmente preocupado por hacerle caso. Su hermana menor, Claudia, de 17 años, era la tercera Alfa de la familia y se dedicaba fundamentalmente a molestar a sus hermanos mientras buscaba marido y su hermanito Petruccio, que había tenido la desgracia de nacer Omega simplemente se quedaba en casa, estudiando y preparándose para ser un buen esposo en el futuro.

Tal vez por eso Ezio lo consentía tanto. Cuándo cumpliera 14 años sus hormonas se asentarían y tendría su primer celo, el más horrible en opinión de todos. Tendrían que cerrar cada ventana, cada puerta y protegerlo incluso de sus propios hermanos hasta que fuera mayor. O bien dejar que un Alfa lo reclamara a esa tierna edad. No, eso era impensable, Ezio no dejaría que su hermano se convirtiera en madre a los 14. Primero muerto y enterrado, o casado, que se veía igual de imposible.

Ahora, no confundir su amor por su hermano con su educación como Alfa, Ezio tenía ideas muy claras sobre lo que un Omega debía ser, sumiso, leal. Cómo una esposa, pero mucho más. Los Omega jamás cuestionan al Alfa y jamás dicen que no, siempre están hermosos, limpios y sonrientes, listos para lo que sea que se requiera de ellos, cuidar de la casa, de los niños, de su Alfa. Claro que ese poder sobre alguien era muy atractivo. Pero ningún Alfa se libra de tener crías en sus primeros meses a partir de la reclamación, y ahí terminaba el encanto.

Pero esa mañana había algo en el aire. Algo diferente. Un aroma, suave, dulce, a lirios y aceite le inundó la nariz cuando paso junto a la salita dónde su madre recibía a los artistas. Sería algún tipo de incienso, realmente no quiso darle importancia. Su madre era experimental en ese sentido, y valiente, muy valiente con aquellos objetos que venían de oriente.  Pero no estaba sola. Bueno lo más educado sería saludar. Tocó la puerta y espero escuchar un “Adelante” antes de entrar. Su madre estaba sentada en una de sus enormes sillas de madera con tapiz rojo, su vestido impecable y su cabello perfectamente peinado a pesar de la hora. A su lado había un muchacho rubio, sería tal vez un par de años mayor que Ezio. Vestía ropa elegante, aunque modesta, el cabello largo le caía por los hombros y llevaba al cinturón toda clase de extraños objetos. Dirigió sus hermosos ojos verdes hacía él y los desvió enseguida, cubriéndolos con espesas pestañas negras, pero luego pareció armarse de valor, una expresión de serena curiosidad en su cara.

—Ezio, _amore_ , que perfecto que vengas a saludarme. Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo protegido, viene del estudio del Maestro Verroquio y es una maravilla, inteligente y talentoso.

—Oh, _Madonna_ , es usted muy amable. —Respondió el muchacho, su voz era suave, como una caricia del amanecer, con un matiz ronco detrás y un timbre musical lleno de emoción y entusiasmo. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano. Era una cabeza más bajo que Ezio, incluso con las botas de viaje. Ezio tardó un segundo en tomar su mano y sonreírle. — Leonardo,

—Ezio Auditore, es un placer conocerlo, _messere_.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Le agradezco su talento y que este mantenga a mi madre ocupada.

—Oh, Ezio, todos necesitan alguna forma de pasar el tiempo. Deberías buscar una tú mismo.

—Oh, madre, tengo muchas formas de pasar al tiempo.

—Búscate una que no abra las piernas para eso, Ezio. —Respondió seriamente, de reojo Ezio vio a Leonardo sonrojarse y fingir sordera.

— ¡Madre! —Reprocho.

—Eso ya no importa. Leonardo ha pintado algunas cosas para mí, Ezio, me gustaría que fueras a su casa a traerlas. Al parecer son pesadas y no ha podido traerlas el mismo. Hazle un favor a tu madre y ayúdale.

— _Benne_ , lo acompaño, Maestro.

— _Magnifico_! Por aquí, Ezio.

Salieron de la casa a toda prisa y Ezio agradeció que Leonardo tuviera la discreción de no decir o preguntar nada. Bajo la luz del sol matutino Leonardo parecía un ser completamente nuevo, su piel estaba salpicada de pecas y sus labios eran carnosos y suaves. Su cabello rubio cenizo daba incluso matices de negro y sus ojos relcían con inteligencia. Pero algo sobre ese muchacho le llamaba la atención, algo sobre su extraña y devastadora belleza, o sobre su voz, un susurro seductor, o ese aroma, a pintura, huevo y flores. Ezio se sacudió las ideas cuando notó que Leonardo le hablaba.

—¿A qué te dedicas, Ezio?

—Ayudo a mi padre en el banco, hago algunos recados, me ocupo de algunos clientes.  Algún día el negocio será de mi hermano, así que se enfoca más en entrenarlo a él. Y yo me divierto solo, ahora.

—Solías salir con tu hermano entonces.

—Todo el tiempo, pero ya sabes lo que pasa con los Alfa y los Omega, se juntan y se acaba la diversión.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres. — Concedió Leonardo sin mirarlo.

—Y tú eres pintor.

—Sí, pero quisiera ser tantas otras cosas. Me apasionan las matemáticas, la física, la filosofía. Quisiera ver al hombre volar o curar enfermedades en un segundo.

—Haha, eres un visionario, ¿eh? Haz hecho bien en liarte con mi madre, ella te convertirá en una leyenda.

—Apreció su ayuda, espero estar a la altura de semejante título. —Dijo humildemente, sus mejillas de tiñeron nuevamente del más delicioso tono de rojo y Ezio se contuvo para no tocarlas. Llegaron a una puerta de roble tallada con la figura de una virgen.

—¿La has hecho tú?

—Sí.

—Es hermosa.

— _Grazzie_ , adelante, Ezio, le mostrare la parcela de su madre.

El estudio de Leonardo era un edificio de dos plantas lleno de lienzos, tela, madera, libros, tinta y pergamino por todas partes. En algún lugar de la segunda planta Ezio vio una cama mullida y un armario. En una mesa cercana había uvas y una manzana a medio comer. Leonardo se deshizo de la manzana rápidamente mientras caminaban por el lugar.

—¿Vives solo?

—Así es, es mucho mejor trabajar solo, cuando necesito un modelo o un asistente los hago llamar, pero no es a menudo, soy un hombre ocupado. — Admitió el rubio mientras quitaba una manta que cubría una caja. — Es esta.

— _Benne_ , ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme de vuelta a la casa?

— _Perdoni_ , Ezio, tengo un compromiso dentro de una hora con el _Signore_ _Medicci_ , lo mejor es no hacerle esperar, pero si vuelves a invitarme no dudaré en aceptar.

¿Sería cierto? ¿Y en todo caso porqué quería estar más tiempo con él? No tenía las tres cosas que Ezio buscaba en su compañía, era un muy hermoso, inteligente, pero para ser honesto no tenía interés en un beta, mucho menos en un hombre. Se despidió con la cabeza y muy a su pesar saboreo la sonrisa que Leonardo le regalo.

—Mi puerta está siempre abierta a mis amigos, Ezio. Hasta luego.

Encontrar el camino a casa no fue difícil, le entrego la parcela a su madre y llamó a un par de mucamas para ayudarla a colgar los cuadros que contenía.  Ahora que no tenía nada que hacer pensó que una fiesta no sonaba nada mal.

\-----000-----

— ¿En mi fiesta, Ezio? Bajo mi techo… No puedo creerlo. —Federico estaba furioso, pero era difícil tomarse en serio su regaño cuando tenía un bebé en brazos. — Y peor aún, con la prima de mi esposo.

—Debo decir que ella fue la de la idea, yo quería irme detrás del invernadero, más romántico con todas esas flores y…

—No me interesa quien tuvo la idea, Ezio. — Le cortó su hermano. — Lo que sé es que estabas jodiéndote a la prima de mi esposo a 10 metros de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mis hijos. ¿No tienes respeto por nada?

—Oh vamos, Federico, has hecho cosas peores. Eres aburrido desde que estas casado.

—Sí, bueno no podía estar de fiesta toda la vida, Ezio, tengo responsabilidades, tengo una familia que mantener.

—Aburrido. — Repitió Ezio.

—Tal vez para ti, pero yo me encuentro muy satisfecho, y no puedo permitir que vuelvas a faltarle así el respeto a mi familia, mierda Ezio, Marco te vio. ¡Tiene 6 meses de embarazo! No quiero que alguna de tus andanzas ponga en peligro mi segunda camada.

— _Per Favore_ , Federico. Ese Omega tuyo no es ningún santo y la prueba la tienes en brazos. —Dijo Ezio hastiado, Federico suspiró agotado. — No volveré a hacerlo, pero no pretendas que cuando está en celo no te conviertes en un animal.

—No vamos a tener esta conversación. —Dijo Federico. — Vete a casa Ezio, nos veremos otro día…

Ezio no respondió, se dio la vuelta y salió por la ventana del cuarto piso dónde estaban charlando. ¿Qué mierda se creía Federico?, sólo era dos años mayor. Y ahora se daba el lujo de regañarlo, de humillarlo y echarlo de su casa… Ya llevaría su fiesta a otra parte. Bueno, él pensaba portarse bien, pero aquella muchacha. Uff. Hermoso rostro, cabello rubio platinado, piel de porcelana y esos pechos. ¿Cómo querían que se resistiera? Venga, hasta Marco, su insulso cuñado Omega, era una maldita belleza. Y si su prima menor sabía chuparla así entonces ese muchacho no era ningún santo.

No, claro que no, los Omega estaban entrenados para seducir. Todo en ellos era hermoso y apetecible, sus rostros, su piel suave, su aroma, ese jodido aroma a fertilidad que provocaba una erección en cualquier Alfa distraído. Eran una amenaza. Pero se había mantenido bien lejos de ellos hasta ahora, de sus juegos y sus mañas.

Pero tenía que admitir que sin su hermano no era lo mismo, beber solo no era divertido. Meterse en líos, en peleas. Sin Federico ¿Qué caso tenía? Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a casa.

En las semanas siguientes Ezio sorprendió a todos con lo hogareño que se sentía. No le apetecía salir, ni siquiera cuando alguna muchacha lo llamaba. Estaba frustrado. Pasaba mucho tiempo con su hermano pequeño, molestando a Claudia o bien ayudando a su madre. Y con Leonardo.

Leonardo da Vinci. Era un misterio, y le agradaba, era inteligente, divertido y parecía tan en contra de las conductas Alfa/Omega como él. Para ser un Beta la verdad es que tenía opiniones muy bien establecidas, y aunque era apasionado de su trabajo y no el compañero de fiesta que Ezio quería, Leonardo se volvió rápidamente en su amigo.

Estar en casa ya no era pesado. Podía pasar horas charlando con Leonardo, mientras pintaba. Usaba una camisa de lino con mangas anchas para pintar, pero las arremangaba hasta el codo. Leonardo tenía manos hermosas, delicadas pero curtidas por el trabajo, ásperas. Un cuello delgado, firme, hombros de doncella, con pecas. Algo estaba muy mal con Ezio. Lo que daría por quitarle toda la ropa que siempre usaba y catar el sabor de su piel. Se preguntó si su miembro tendría pecas también y como sería verlo correrse mientras besaba cada una de ellas. ¡NO! No, él no pensaba esas cosas, él era un respetable Alfa Auditore, un macho, nada de fijarse en betas, en betas masculinos. No. Si algún día algo ocurría y se encontraba en cama con otro hombre sería un Omega, sumiso y sonrosado como Marco.

Aunque pensándolo bien. ¿Qué diferencia había entre Marco y Leonardo? Tenían el cabello largo y sedoso, la piel suave y sonrosada, la espalda estrecha, el culo firme y apetitoso. No, eso último nunca lo diría en voz alta. Continuó su análisis mientras leía. A su lado su madre tejía y Leonardo bocetaba sus retratos en carboncillo. Eran muy similares, dolorosamente hermosos, dolorosamente perfectos. Leonardo nunca bebía alcohol, nunca comía un segundo plato y jamás hablaba primero si había más de un Alfa en la habitación. Su personalidad parecía ser de por sí pasiva y relajada, reflexiva. Pero todas esas eran conductas que Ezio reconocía en los Omega. Pero eso era imposible, es decir, su aroma era completamente diferente. Leonardo olía a pintura, a madera, no era un aroma masculino, pero nada que ver con la apabullante carga de hormonas que los Omega suelen soltar.

Cargan permanentemente ese olor que enloquece a los Alfa durante el celo, pero mucho más ligero, como una precuela a su inminente asalto final. Ezio jamás había olido la fertilidad en Leonardo,  y hasta ahora jamás había oído de un Omega infértil, así que lógicamente Leonardo debía ser un beta. Un precioso beta, hermoso como Ezio jamás había visto. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo, pero fue suficiente para enviar un choque eléctrico que los obligo a ambos a desviar la mirada. Si fuera un Omega, tal vez valdría la pena cortejarle.

En realidad, mientras los días pasaban, al igual que el tiempo que compartían, Ezio se encontraba pensando más y más en Leonardo, en todo momento. Cuando despertaba, cuando se aseaba, cuando comía, cuando no tenía apetito, cuando trabajaba, incluso cuando se iba a dormir. Su compañía era agradable, ya fuera sentados en alguno de los jardines de su casa, paseando por las calles de Florencia o comiendo pan y queso en el tejado del estudio de Leonardo. Este nunca paraba de charlar, y Ezio nunca se cansaba de escucharlo. Le hablaba sobre los movimientos de las estrellas, sobre cómo se constituía el cuerpo humano. Sobre como volaban los animales, sobre cómo despreciaba la violencia, el abuso y la competencia.

A Ezio le sorprendía sentirse tan cercano a alguien que era su completo opuesto, Leonardo era pasivo, no se metía en líos. No se defendía si alguien hablaba mal de él, estaba más allá de eso, elegía la pasividad, la abrazaba como parte intrínseca de su persona. Prefería sonreír. Y su sonrisa desarmaba, la suave curva de sus labios, esa arruguita en su nariz, la vista de sus dientes, blancos y rectos.

Ezio era necio, básico y a veces era incapaz de aferrarse a nueva ideas antes de probarlas por sí mismo. Pero incluso él, que había intentado negarlo, tenía que admitir que estaba enamorándose de Leonardo. De su inteligencia, de sus formas de moverse, de hablar. De sus ademanes, de su rostro. De los callos en sus manos y del suave aroma que desprendía su cabello. Quería preguntarle si lo amaba también. No era un Omega, así que sus padres no iban a permitirle estar con él, pero tal vez no tenían que estar de acuerdo. Al diablo. Si Leonardo lo amaba también entonces podrían ser felices en cualquier lado.

Mientras los días se convertían en semanas Ezio ya no ocultaba su afecto. Nunca lo diría directamente, era un Alfa, pero dejaba que sus acciones le dieran a entender al rubio lo que quería. Sus dedos se rozaban cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Dejaba flores, telas, toda clase de extraños aparatos traídos de oriente que a Leonardo le encantaba desamarrar y luego volver a armar hasta entender cómo funcionaba. Su mente inquieta e inquisitiva parecía muy ocupada con toda la atención como para pensar en el motivo, Y fue cuando Ezio trató de besarlo que Leonardo lo rechazó directamente.

—No soy lo que tú quieres, Ezio, no soy lo que crees que soy. — Le dijo. Ezio, que no conocía el rechazo, insistió pero Leonardo se escapó de su toque. —No me van los Alfa, Ezio. Por favor, sólo olvidémonos de esto.

Pero eso sería imposible, Ezio no podía olvidarlo, se sentía herido en su ego. Nadie le decía que no. Siempre le daban lo que quería. Era la rabieta de un niño consentido la que lo orilló a reaccionar alejándose de Leonardo. Ya no lo invitaba a pasear o a quedarse más tarde cuando terminaba su día de pintar un hermoso retrato de su madre y su hermana. No quería verlo. ¿No le van los Alfa? ¿Qué podía ser mejor que un Alfa? ¡Y un Alfa Auditore! Un Alfa rico, con un futuro brillante, alto, atractivo y joven como Ezio no se encontraba todos los días. “No me van los Alfa” había dicho. Nunca antes había deseado ser un beta para que Leonardo fuera suyo.

Tenía que distraerse, tenía que buscar alguna forma de borrar de su mente su amor por Leonardo, ser amigos. Pero no podía.

Leonardo por su parte estaba contrariado, no quería enamorarse de un Alfa, de nadie en realidad, tenía una carrera enfrente, tenía la oportunidad con la que muchos sueñan, no iba a renunciar a ella. Era más fácil aceptar la forma en que Ezio lo evitaba y lo dolido que este lucía. Y lo dolido que el mismo se sentía, sabiendo que había dejado ir a alguien cuya compañía parecía hacer brillar sus días como un sol.

Luego de meses sin hacerlo Ezio regresó a sus viejas andadas, acostándose con chicas por toda la ciudad, a veces con más de una al mismo tiempo, buscando enterrar en ellas el dolor que sentía en el pecho y que comenzaba a convertirse en ira. Quería romperle la cara por tener el atrevimiento de humillarle de ese modo, esa escoria. Dejo esa taberna con una chica bajo el brazo, sonriendo despreocupado con el rostro sonrojado por el alcohol mientras caminaban por la calle, dándose besos húmedos mientras sus dedos tocaban bajo su vestido. No tendría que importarle, pensó Leonardo cuando se los encontró de frente. Bajo la vista y Ezio fingió no haberle visto. No, eso es lo que todos los Alfa hacen, se casan con hermosas mujeres y coleccionan Omegas para procrear docenas de pequeñas y ruidosas crías. Los encierran en hermosas casas a merced de su la esposa principal, condenados a no ser nada más que animales de cría, hembras destinadas a ser constantemente sometidas a la voluntad sexual de su Alfa por su propio entretenimiento. Leonardo sabía eso muy bien.

Así era su familia, un Omega casado con un Alfa con un harem de 4  Omega más, todos hermosos y devotos al autor de la dolorosa marca de sus cuellos. Pariendo hijo tras hijo sin disfrutar de un solo derecho. O así lo veía Leonardo. Una hermosa casa y dinero no le parecían suficientes para verse privado de libertad, de la posibilidad de elegir. Los Omega como él no eligen un Alfa, el Alfa los elije a ellos, o los viola durante el celo y los roba de sus casas. No. Eso no iba a pasarle a él. Él no era un Omega cualquiera, era inteligente, iba a cambiar el mundo.

Por pura casualidad había descubierto que algunos aromas inhibían el deseo sexual de los Alfa, algunas flores por ejemplo. Había experimentado con ello por meses cuando vivía con su viejo maestro Verrochio. Y estos experimentos aumentaron su frecuencia cuando su amigo de toda la vida, Francesco, le pidió matrimonio luego de su primer celo, cegado por el deseo de poseerlo que sentía por la continua convivencia. No. El no sería el vinculado de nadie. No iba a morir pariendo. Su trabajo al final dio frutos. Dosis concentradas de su perfume aplicadas diariamente en el cuello y los genitales ocultaban su aroma perfectamente.

Podía moverse por ahí y todos creerían que era un beta. Hasta ahora nadie lo había descubierto, y realmente no estaba seguro que pasaría si sucediera. Es decir, perdería sus privilegios, y aun si la pintura era un trabajo adecuado para su clase, casi ningún Alfa le permitiría trabajar. Nadie podría culparlo por intentar, pero sin duda nadie querría casar a sus hijos con un rebelde como él.

Bueno, no le importaba. Si Ezio iba a manejar su rechazo así, adelante, era lo mejor. Una de esas mujeres sería su esposa, y él terminaría el cuadro de su madre a tiempo para no tener que verlo casarse con ellas. Quería un amigo, y en su lugar había encontrado otro pretendiente. Incluso uno que lo adoraba en su condición de “beta”, pero no lo quería. No. A diferencia de su padre que lloraba cada día por no gozar del incondicional amor de su Alfa, Leonardo iba a vivir su vida con decencia, con dignidad.

\-----000----

Este era el tercer día, Ezio había intentado fingir indiferencia cuando su madre preguntó por Leonardo la primera vez, no era normal que se ausentara. Ahora tres días habían pasado sin que supieran una palabra del rubio. A Ezio eso le olía muy mal. ¿Y si algo malo le había sucedido? Y si se había visto envuelto en una pelea o había contraído alguna enfermedad. Bueno, eso no era de su incumbencia.

—Madre, por favor, debes calmarte.

—No me pidas imposibles. ¿Y sí ha sucedido algo malo? —Preguntó la mujer, su esposo se volteó a mirar a Ezio.

—Por tu madre, hijo, visita al joven Leonardo y asegúrate de que tenga atención médica si la necesita.

—Padre, realmente no creo que yo…

—Por favor, Ezio. —Insistió. — Ve y tráele paz a tu madre.

Y ahora estaba ahí, camino al estudio de Leonardo. Pero algo definitivamente estaba mal. La fuente frente a su casa estaba rodeada de hombres. No sólo hombres, incluso algunas mujeres, una breve olfateada le dejó en claro que todos eran Alfa, sin excepción. Maldijo mientras se movía. Por ahí, tal vez uno de sus vecinos, tenía un Omega en celo. Su aroma inundaba la calle y lo hizo salivar. Oh, eso era muy malo. La tensión en el aire aumentó cuando se acercó a la puerta y tocó firmemente.

—Leonardo. ¡Leonardo abre la puerta! — No hubo respuesta. Pensó en derribarla, pero cuando golpeó contra ella una sola vez el aire viciado del interior salió y lo golpeó en el rostro. No era un vecino en celo, el olor venía de la casa del mismo Leonardo. Estaba excitado, duro como roca en sus pantalones. Tenía que subir y hacerlo suyo, en este momento, tenía que tumbarlo en su mullida cama y joderlo hasta que le suplicara, sí, era la única opción.

Escuchó gruñidos a su alrededor, roncos y guturales. De la docena de Alfa a su alrededor. Oh no, este era su Omega, iba a ser su Omega, iba a llenarlo con sus cachorros, nadie iba a cruzar esa puerta, sólo él.

Todos estuvieron anormalmente quietos hasta que finalmente se soltó el pandemonio. Los vecinos había bloqueado las puertas y los guardias miraban desde lo lejos. Nadie se metería en un conflicto entre más de dos Alfa, mucho menos cuando estaba en juego la virtud de un omega en celo. Un Omega en celo que estaba sólo, desprotegido, rogando ser reclamado. Había gritos, gruñidos bestiales. El sonido de la carne contra la tierra, contra los muros y contra otra carne. Chillidos de dolor, golpes, patadas, mordidas incluso. Alguien perdió un par de dedos, Ezio podía oler la sangre pero poco le importaba, sentía la polla tan dura entre las piernas que si alguien lo hubiera golpeado ahí se habría roto los dedos.

No sabía si fueron 10 minutos o diez horas, pero entre los rasguños y los golpes recibidos Ezio era el único de pie. A su alrededor los otros Alfa gemían y se quejaban, reptando para alejarse de él, asumiendo su derrota. Cuando los guardias comenzaron a auxiliarlos Ezio decidió reclamar su premio. Había luchado a muerte por él, mierda, iba a disfrutar eso. Con sus inusuales habilidades trepó hasta la ventana más alta y empujó. Cuándo no cedió rompió el cristal con la mano y quitó el seguro desde adentro, asegurándose de cubrir el hueco con su fino chaleco bordado mientras entraba a la penumbra de la casa. Igual no iba a necesitarlo.

Caminó escaleras abajo, oh ahora podía oírlo. La voz de Leonardo ronca por el deseo y el miedo, mientras Ezio perdía prenda a prenda de ropa y se aproximaba con aire predatorio y  aterrador. Leonardo se había caído de la cama, la cantidad de humedad le indicaban a Ezio que había estado ahí hasta ese momento. Se arrastraba hasta el muro, sin escapatoria. Con las manos entre las piernas, jalando el borde de su camisa, húmeda y sucia por días de constante sudoración, tratando de usarla para cubrir su agujero hambriento que Ezio podía oler perfectamente. ¿Qué caso tenía intentar ocultarle que estaba listo para recibirlo?

—Ezio, _per favore…_

—Creí que no te gustaban los Alfa, y resulta que eres una perrita Omega, Leonardo… y aun así tuviste los cojones de rechazarme…

—No…no digas eso…

— ¿Ah no? Ven aquí. —Murmuró Ezio, Leonardo trató de  huir pero quedo preso entre sus brazos rápidamente, Ezio lo empujo contra la cama, el trasero al aire mientras lo penetraba con dos dedos sin la más mínima ceremonia, su entrada húmeda y ardiendo lo recibió sin problemas, Leonardo chilló ante la intromisión y trato de relajarse, rogándole por más. — ¿Sientes esto? Estas empapado, Leonardo… No vas a dejar de mojarte hasta que tengas una buena polla de Alfa, y yo te la voy a dar…

— ¡Ezio, te lo suplico! —Gimió, Ezio añadió otro dedo a su juego y Leonardo gimoteo, encendido y deseoso en su forma más carnal, pero su racionalidad restante no quería eso, nunca lo había querido. Sabía que quería a Ezio, que podría amarlo incondicionalmente, que verlo con mujeres extrañas lo hería como un puñal en el pecho, pero aquello se sentía extrañamente incorrecto. Especialmente sabiendo que Ezio prefería compañía diferente a la suya. — Por favor… no quiero ser tú… ah tu juguete… por favor.

— ¿En serio crees que no me haría cargo de ti? — Se burló Ezio, besándole el cuello y lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. — Soy un Alfa decente, y cuando termine contigo y estés hinchado con mis cachorros, voy a cuidarte bien…

—Ezio…

—Shh, Leonardo… Vamos a ver qué tan parlanchín eres cuando te ponga en tu lugar. —Leonardo se sintió terriblemente vació sin Ezio, pero cuando reemplazo sus dedos con su enorme y ardiente miembro de Alfa soltó un par de lágrimas de impotencia ante el placer que le quemaba las entrañas. Cada estocada golpeaba salvajemente su próstata, como si Ezio quisiera atravesarlo, romperlo, y se encontró a sí mismo rogándole de nuevo, suplicándole por más, más placer a quién iba a convertirse en su Alfa, su dueño, su pareja.

Mierda. Mierda, no podía hacer nada, mientras se venía, mordiendo las sábanas para acallar sus gritos de éxtasis, sintió el nudo inflamarse dentro de él. Ezio maltrato un poco más su culo mientras lo forzaba a entrar y salir hasta que estuvo fijo dentro suyo y fue cuando sintió su semilla caliente llenándolo. Se sintió mareado, pero no fue nada comparado a sentir sus dientes, puntiagudos y crueles, enterrándose hasta el fondo, rasgando la piel y bebiendo la sangre mientras lo reclamaba, a él y a los cachorritos que sin duda ahora cargaba.

Ezio lamió cariñosamente la herida hasta que dejó de sangrar y se dedicó a besarle los hombros, sacudidos por los espasmos del llanto, hasta que se suavizó lo suficiente para salir. Lo tumbó sobre su espalda, besándole los labios. Leonardo se resistió al principio, pero termino cediendo a su beso, aferrándose a su cuello hasta que ambos quedaron jadeantes. Ezio le sonreía, pero Leonardo no lo hacía. Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban nublados y sus pecosas mejillas sonrojadas por el placer del celo. Odiaba esos días, esos días en que necesitaba un Alfa, necesitaba sexo desesperadamente y se convertía en una imitación de su propio ser. Y ahora, ahora había sido reclamado, ahora ya no tenía futuro.

De todos los Alfa que había olido rondando su casa al menos Ezio era un conocido, amable, inteligente y en general respetable, era guapo, joven…Alguien a quien quería de forma íntima. Resistir su naturaleza era imposible, ambos lo sabían, Ezio había querido eso tan  poco como él y ahora ninguno de los dos tenía opciones. No era considerado inmoral que un Alfa violara aun Omega durante el celo, siempre y cuando se responsabilizara de las crías que pudieran resultar. Leonardo no estaba seguro de considerar eso una violación porque llevaba semanas deseando no ser un Omega para retozar con Ezio de esa misma forma. ¿Qué caso tenía ir contra esa naturaleza? Huyendo de Ezio pondría en peligro su vida y la de sus crías, no podría parir ni mantenerlas sin su ahora Alfa.

Lo besó de nuevo cuando sintió volver el calor abrasador del celo, y Ezio se endureció bajo sus inexpertos dedos en cosa de segundos, sin separarse de sus hermosos y amoratados labios hasta que se hubo enterrado nue

vamente en su estrecho y húmedo canal. Iba a marcarlo en todas las formas, estaba decidido y así lo hizo durante horas. Con su vientre, inflamado y crecido por las enormes cantidades de semen acumulado, Leonardo ya había renunciado a la resistencia. Se dejaba morder, lamer, besar cada milímetro de la piel, sintiendo el olor de Ezio sobre sí mismo como un candado pesado en una pequeña puerta. Tal vez, cuando el calor dejara de nublar sus sentidos, podría razonar con él… Sabía que no valía nada, que Ezio nunca lo haría su esposo o lo trataría con dignidad, sería parte de su harem cuando tomara una esposa rica. Pero podría negociar beneficios para sus hijos,  y eso era algo.

\------000-----

Cuando Ezio despertó se sintió relajado y extrañamente satisfecho. Se había metido en una pelea, los nudillos le escocían. Estaba desnudo, despertar así siempre era una buena señal, el cabello suelto le acariciaba los hombros, pero no reconoció la habitación donde estaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero nada pareció activar el recuerdo, la cama estaba vacía, pero una voz le habló y lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Buenos días, Alfa. — Saludo Leonardo, tenía la camisa de Ezio encima, pero nada más, se sentó a su lado en la cama. Todo regresó de golpe. No sonreía, parecía más bien resignado a su compañía.

—No puede ser… — Ezio se llevó las manos a la cabeza, eso era un sueño. Una pesadilla. Podía ver la marca de su mordida brillando entre los hematomas del cuello pálido del rubio, Podía olerse a sí mismo sobre su cuerpo. Por Dios, había violado a Leonardo, peor aún, lo había marcado y sin duda había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por dejarlo preñado cuando no quería cachorritos. Joder. Joder mil veces, por eso no se metía con Omegas. —No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo… ¡Idiota!

—Sé que no soy lo que esperabas… —Dijo Leonardo en voz baja, no estaba satisfecho tampoco, pero pudo ser mucho peor, al menos Ezio parecía arrepentido. Eso tampoco lo dejaba del todo satisfecho. — Pero haré lo posible por aceptar lo que decidas hacer conmigo, Alfa.

— _Per Dio, Leonardo_ — Rogó Ezio, acariciándole la mejilla. — No me llames así… No lo merezco, actué sin pensar, deje que mis instintos me controlaran, como un animal. _Per Dio_ … ¿cómo pude hacerte daño?

—Alfa… —Ezio lo miró con exasperación. — Ezio, ahora eres mi Alfa, me has reclamado biológicamente, no tiene caso desear que fuera diferente…

—No, yo te violé, te hice daño, ahora vas a estar conmigo para siempre cuando tú no me querías…

—Ezio… pero sí te quiero… pero entenderé que no me quieras cerca, no hasta que los cachorros estén aquí… si quieres puedes llevártelos, pero por favor déjame visitarlos y…

— ¿Leonardo? ¿Qué mierda dices? — Le preguntó, sacudiéndole un hombro para que dejará de hablar.

—Querías un Beta para divertirte, y yo no lo soy…

—Te querría fueras lo que fueras… —Eso era cierto, pero también lo que él rubio decía, un amante con el que no podía procrear parecía ideal. Pero ya no.

—Puedo ser tu amante, no tenemos que convivir juntos realmente y…

—Deja de decir eso.

—Soy un plebeyo común, Ezio, no tengo títulos, ni familia respetable… Siempre supe que si me marcaba un Alfa sería para buscarse una concubina, y no te lo reprocho. No quería terminar así… por eso no me gustan los Alfa.

—Joder… En primer lugar, el sentimiento es mutuo, yo no quería meterme con un Omega y terminar como mi hermano… Pero ya sucedió, así que me haré cargo.

—Eso dijiste Ezio, pero…

—En segundo lugar. —Lo interrumpió el Alfa, Leonardo guardó silencio obedientemente. Eso no terminaba de gustarle a ninguno de los dos. — No vas a ser concubina de nadie. Iremos a casa, le explicaremos a mi padre lo que sucedió y nos casaremos mañana mismo.

— ¿Casarnos? ¿Es una broma? —Casarse oficialmente ¿Él? — Ezio, no somos de la misma clase social, yo no puedo…

—Me importa una mierda lo que seas o no seas, Leonardo, te habría elegido de cualquier modo si no te hubieras portado como un tonto. Me rompiste el corazón— Susurró con voz ronca, Leonardo bajó la vista avergonzado. — Nos casaremos, es lo correcto para con la madre de mis hijos. Ahora eres mi Omega, y me guste o no eres mi responsabilidad…

—Pero tú no querías esto. —Murmuró.

—Tu tampoco, pero creo…que ya nos jodimos…

—No quiero que estés conmigo por obligación, Ezio, mucho menos si eso nos hace infelices a ambos.

—Te amo, _stronzo_ , te he amado por semanas, y tú no me querías, casarme contigo es el mejor final que pude pedir, incluso si para tenerte tengo que ceder a los impulsos más bajos de mi naturaleza que he despreciado por años.

—Ezio… —Sintió las mejillas encendidas, pero también mucha tristeza, ahora ambos tendrían un futuro diferente al que esperaban.

— Sé que no te sientes igual… pero podemos hacer de esto una experiencia lo menos dolorosa posible, vendrás a vivir conmigo, te haré mi esposo y tal vez un día me perdones por esto…

—No sé cuándo podre perdonarte… pero puedo sentirme igual… Si no hubieras sido un Alfa, te habría amado también. —Murmuró acariciándole la mejilla, Ezio atrapó su mano y le beso los nudillos. —Haré lo posible por hacerte feliz.

\-----000-----

Cuándo Ezio volvió a casa llevaba a Leonardo con él, su madre parecía  emocionada de verlo saludable, pero fue hasta que notó sus rostros resignados y el aroma que cubría al rubio que su sonrisa se borró.

—Giovanni… ¡Giovanni!

Su esposo llegó rápidamente, asustado por los gritos de su mujer, y observó la escena intrigado, mientras su hijo dejaba un bulto de ropa junto a la puerta. Detrás de él había un hombre de cabello largo que parecía igual de perplejo.

— ¿Qué hiciste Ezio? —Preguntó su Madre. Leonardo bajó la vista avergonzado.

—Les contaré todo, pero creo que deberían sentarse…

— _Per Dio…_ Tranquilo, _Messere_ , le aseguro que estará seguro aquí. — Ofreció su padre a Leonardo, tomándole del brazo, Ezio gruño posesivamente y se sonrojó de inmediato, arrepentido. — Está bien, hijo. Fue mi culpa…

Ezio les contó sobre la pelea, y a muy grandes rasgos les dijo que Leonardo era un Omega y que lo había marcado como suyo apenas unos días antes. Su madre parecía tan angustiada como si se tratara de su propio hijo. Claro que esperaba que Ezio se asentara, pero no de esa forma.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — Pregunto Giovanni, su rostro perfectamente serio, mirando a su hijo.

—Lo que es correcto, Leonardo es mi pareja, así que quiero su bendición para casarnos de inmediato y que mis hijos tengan el nombre de los Auditore. Quiero que se quede conmigo a partir de ahora, así que es importante para mí que sea bienvenido…

—Bien, haré llamar al padre Molinari, estoy seguro que podremos apartar la parroquia con tan poca anticipación. — Dijo Giovanni, después de todo no había criado criminales, estaba orgulloso de que Ezio aceptara sus errores y decidiera hacerse responsable. — Pero me temo que tener su propia casa sería mucho más saludable.

— ¿A dónde los enviaremos? No hemos buscado una nueva propiedad desde que Federico se casó. —Dijo su madre, angustiada. El hombre de pelo largo habló entonces.

—Giovanni, hemos hablado sobre mi retiro toda la tarde, quiero visitar el país en mis años de paz. ¿Por qué no darle a los muchachos la vieja Villa Auditore?

— ¿Tío Mario?

— _Nipote_ , un gusto estar aquí para tu boda. —Dijo sonriéndole, los jóvenes devolvieron sonrisas tensas. — Yo ya no tengo la edad ni la energía para renovar Monteriggioni, pero Ezio es joven e inteligente. Estoy seguro que ellos sabrán devolverle su esplendor.

—No es una mala idea, Ezio, ya que tan imprudentemente has decidido tener una familia, lo mejor será que demuestres que puedes hacerte cargo. ¿Cuándo pueden recibirlos?

—Si parto hoy mismo podré recibirlos dentro de un mes.

— _Benne_ , ustedes dos. Preparen sus pertenencias para partir en un mes. Leonardo, bienvenido a la familia, mi esposa se encargará de enseñarte lo que puedas necesitar.

—Gracias… —Susurró tristemente. Ezio lo miro partir con su madre. Su vida había cambiado radicalmente en cosa de horas. Y no sabía cómo manejarlo… Se bebió casi dos botellas de vino antes de caer muerto en su cama, no había dormido mucho y estaba agotado por las peleas y el sexo. Vaya forma de destruir su vida.


	2. Dos

Un mes después de casarse Leonardo comenzó a mostrar las primeras señales de su embarazo. Despertaba con terribles náuseas y se negaba a comer nada hasta pasadas un par de horas. Parecía algo irritable e incluso más ausente y distante de lo que Ezio estaba acostumbrado. No era un matrimonio feliz, eso le quedaba muy claro a todos. Tal vez el cambio de ambiente les ayudaría. Leonardo había prometido tratar de perdonar a Ezio, de amarlo como su esposo y su Alfa. Pero mientras Ezio trataba de imponer reglas justas Leonardo se resentía más y más.

De su suegra había aprendido a manejar una casona como la que lo esperaba, Leo era inteligente y ordenado, así que administrar los recursos y a los empleados sería sencillo, no habría retos intelectuales para él. Nunca más. Ezio le permitía pintar, pero siempre por placer, nunca por encargo, tenía prohibido trabajar con modelos masculinos y no se le permitía trabajar en ninguna otra cosa. Leonardo ya no iba a cambiar el mundo. El mundo se las había arreglado para cambiarlo a él.

Entonces ¿Por qué Ezio se sorprendía cuando llegaba en las noches al lecho que compartían y se negaba a besarlo? Giraba el rostro y cuando mucho le permitía besarle la mejilla. Ni hablar de tener sexo, Ezio deseaba a su Omega profundamente cada vez que el dulce aroma de su embarazo le inundaba los sentidos, pero Leonardo se negaba a aceptar sus atenciones y Ezio jamás volvería a forzarlo, incluso si tenían que vivir el resto de sus vidas en celibato. Algo dentro de él hervía, le demandaba tomar lo que era suyo, pero la culpa siempre afloraba, Leonardo era infeliz por culpa suya, no quería que lo odiara aún más cuando él no hacia otra cosa que enamorarse más y más de su Omega al paso de los días.

Leonardo quería intentarlo, pero le era imposible sentir algo más que resentimiento por su Alfa en esos momentos. Estaba siempre ocupado con la mudanza a una casa lejos de ahí, en un pueblucho diminuto y amurallado dónde nada ocurría, justo como en el que había nacido, dónde nunca sería nada más que la hembra de cría de un Alfa poderoso. Además estaba cansado de las molestias matutinas de su embarazo y de la idea del embarazo en general. Tal vez era el mismo embarazo lo que lo tenía tan irritable, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería besos, no quería sus caricias o abrazos, Ezio era el único responsable por su tragedia y lo sabía. Ahora se mudaría a ese horrible lugar dónde pasaría sus días pintando los mismos aburridos paisajes y criando todos los hijos que Ezio le hiciera parir. Era una pesadilla. Durante un segundo considero quitarse la vida, a vivir una reducida a la mediocridad. Pero no podía, no con cachorros creciendo en su vientre. Mucho menos podría hacerlo después, esos cachorros necesitarían a su madre.

El viaje a Monteriggioni eran cuatro días a caballo. A la mitad de su segundo día ya estaba agotado. Ezio aceptaba cada parada que le pedía, para vomitar o para respirar algo más que el aire viciado de la carroza, pero de poco servía tras otras 9 horas de viaje.  La noche era fría y la manta que lo cubría apenas y lograba hacerlo entrar en calor.

—Ven aquí. —Susurró Ezio esa noche, ofreciéndole sus brazos. Leonardo lo miró pero no se movió. El Alfa insistió. — Prometo no tocarte, no intentaré nada. Ven aquí, te mantendré caliente.

—Ezio… no quiero…

—Lo sé, no quieres estar cerca de mí. —Susurró tratando de ocultar su dolor. Leonardo sintió una punzada de este golpearlo por el vínculo. — Pero soy tu Alfa y mi privilegio es cuidar de ti, déjame calentarte.

—Sólo un momento. — Susurró finalmente, arrastrando la manta al lado contrario de la carroza y acurrucándose entre los brazos de Ezio que lo envolvió cariñosamente. Ezio olía estupendamente, a loción y a limpio, inhalo su aroma hasta darse cuenta de que debían ser sus feromonas de Alfa lo que lograba calmarlo, no cedería a su biología. Su propio aroma le había provocado al moreno una dura erección, pero cumplió su palabra y no lo tocó, ni intento besarlo siquiera. Se limitó a acurrucarlo protectoramente contra su pecho y quedarse dormido. Leonardo ya no tenía frío, sentía inusual y aterradora calma en los brazos de su Alfa, detestaba la idea de que ese fuera su lugar. Pero era cálido y cómodo. Podría dormir así más seguido, tal vez en la comodidad de su propio lecho.

O eso pensaba hasta que llegaron a su destino y vio el pueblo. Era gris, sucio y lleno de pobreza y deterioro. Era tan pequeño que no se permitía meter caballos a las calles principales. La iglesia estaba cerrada, igual que muchos de los negocios. Era una pocilga y ambos lo sabían. Ezio sintió su voluntad flaquear mientras miraba el horrible estado del pueblo que solía visitar cuando niño. No importa, su padre le había dado suficiente dinero y podría invertir en reconstruir ese pueblo hasta que fuera habitable.

La casona Auditore no estaba mucho mejor. Muchas habitaciones funcionaban como bodegas y la fachada estaba llena de hiedra y hierba alta. Había ventanas tapadas con maderos y los jardines necesitaban atención. El interior parecía mucho mejor mantenido, pero Leonardo buscaría alguien para pulir los pisos, sacudir el enorme candelero y tal vez poner algunas flores en los viejos jarrones que adornaban los pasillos. Rezó porque su habitación no fuera un completo desastre. Era hermosa en realidad, pensó mientras se dejaba caer en la cama que Mario les había mandado arreglar.

Estaba llena de libros, tenía la enorme cama adoselada, tapices y cortinas decorando los muros, una chimenea con mullidos sillones y estaba cerca de su propio cuarto de baño. Cosa que Leonardo agradecía. No era ideal, pero no estaba sucio como el resto de la casa. Ezio se sentó de su lado de la cama y Leonardo observó de reojo que había perdido la seguridad y la confianza en sí mismo que había mostrado cuando se presentaron con los representantes del pueblo y los empleados de la casa. Era muy fácil olvidar que no tenían más de 20 años y ahora tenían la responsabilidad sobre cientos de personas. Leonardo le sonrió mientras le ofrecía una mano, Ezio dudó antes de tomarla y agradecer su discreto apoyo. Esa noche durmieron en su nueva cama,  Ezio perdido en el sopor del sueño, con Leonardo, un poco tenso, acurrucado contra su pecho.

\-----000------

Había tanto trabajo, tanto trabajo en todas partes. Ezio pasaba casi todo el día afuera. Daba dinero a los dueños de negocios para evitar la quiebra, contrató un arquitecto parar reabrir la iglesia y de forma algo clandestina aprobó que un  grupo de cortesanas abrieran un burdel en la ciudad. El dinero que fluía ahora por el pueblo comenzó a activar la economía y atrajo visitantes a la ciudad que ayudaron a Ezio a recuperar sus primeras inversiones para pensar en nuevos proyectos mucho más ambiciosos, como re abrir las minas cerca de la ciudad, abrir un pozo nuevo.

Leonardo tampoco había estado del todo aburrido. A veces no había que hacer, y no se había equivocado al pensar que ese pueblo sería un desierto cultural, pero unos meses después, cuando un mercante de arte se mudó y abrió una tienda, consiguió un amigo. Era un Alfa no mucho mayor que ellos, gracias a él Leonardo pudo vender e intercambiar muchos de los viejos tapices de la casa y poner algunos nuevos a medida que él y las criadas limpiaban y determinaban que se quedaría. Mucha ropa sin usar, ropa de cama, algunos muebles incluso fueron donados a la misma iglesia y a las personas que comenzaban a reconstruir sus vidas. A pesar de que el pueblo agradecía los esfuerzos de su nueva pareja de terratenientes por mejorar su vida, no les tenían la suficiente lealtad para evitar habladurías.

Ezio no sería tan irrespetuoso como para engañar a Leonardo con alguna de las damas del burdel, mierda incluso tenían algunos Omega, que era lo que Ezio deseaba desesperadamente mientras dormía incapaz de tocar al suyo propio. Así que mejor se agotaba trabajando. Si no estaba ayudando a los viejos soldados de su tío a entrenar  se ocupaba de reconstruir las torres de defensa en el muro que rodeaba la ciudad. Visitaba la iglesia, supervisaba las obras, cobraba el dinero que los negocios le ofrecían desde su reconstrucción y evaluaba los que se abrirían a continuación. Si no había nadie que necesitara su ayuda pasaba el día con el jardinero cortando hiedra, rescatando las esculturas de la influencia de la naturaleza y monitoreando el reemplazo de las ventanas rotas de los pisos superiores.

El punto es que no pasaba casi nada de tiempo con su esposo, le daba todo el espacio que sabía que Leonardo quería, y este comenzaba a sentirse algo solitario, si bien estaba rodeado de gente. Nadie de ellos eran sus amigos, y Ezio era su única familia en un lugar desconocido. Claro, su embarazo había comenzado a notarse, inevitablemente con 4 meses de gestación, pero eso no evitaba que la gente iniciara rumores sobre su matrimonio, sobre como jamás se les veía juntos o como cuando comían se limitaban a charlar y decidir sobre los asuntos de la casa. Al principio los empleados creían que se trataba de una pareja extremadamente discreta y privada. Pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de algo muy diferente.

—Leonardo, ¿Dónde pongo esto?

—¿Qué? — Leonardo había estado observando a Ezio trabajar en el jardín, su espalda descubierta, sudorosa al sol de la Toscana que le golpeaba directo mientras arrancaba raíces con las manos desnudas. Una espalda fuerte, masculina. Ocultó como pudo su rubor mientras volteaba a mirar a Bruno.

Su familia, los Melchiore, vendían arte desde hace generaciones, y abrir su propia tienda, incluso en un pueblito como ese, era el éxito que esperaban para el más joven de los Alfa de su familia. El hombre repitió su pregunta y Leonardo meditó un momento antes de decidir. Había comprado esa hermosa silla, pero ahora la alfombra no le gustaba nada. Suspiró aburrido. Tendría que seguir con la siguiente habitación.

—Te ves estresado, no deberías exigirte tanto.

—No estoy haciendo nada. ¿Gustas beber algo? Tomaremos una copa de vino en la terraza. —Ofreció el Omega, si bien no podía beber, pero su invitado querría refrescarse. Había dos balcones amplios que daban a la fuente en la parte de atrás de la casa. Bruno era lo más parecido a un amigo que Leonardo podía buscar ahí, sabía mucho sobre arte y conocía su nombre, cuando aún podía vender su trabajo.

—Podrías hacerlo, no tomes encargos, pinta lo que quieras y yo lo venderé.

—No lo sé, tendría que preguntárselo a Ezio primero. —Dijo mecánicamente mientras apuraba su vaso de agua, Ezio ya no estaba en el jardín. Bruno continuó parloteando a su lado, más y más acerca de él, pero no le prestó atención. Pero Ezio sí. No le gustaba ni un poco ese sujeto, pero no sería un Alfa irracional, Leonardo tenía derecho a hacer amigos que compartieran con él lo que solía ser su vida. Suspiro furioso. No se sentiría tan inseguro si pudiera al menos hacerle el amor, una vez, sólo una vez lo ayudaría a calmarse, a dejar salir la tensión, a mostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Suspiró, mejor darse un baño y olvidarse de Leonardo y de lo mucho que su joven y hermoso Omega odiaba su presencia. 

Pero mientras los días pasaban Ezio no podía ocultar su tensión. Leonardo se daba cuenta por la forma en que evitaba todo contacto con él, incluso acurrucarse a la hora de dormir, tendencia que el rubio parecía haber adoptado egoístamente. Al principio Ezio había tenido suficiente con eso, con sentir el latido de su Omega, y el bultito que era su cachorro, presionados contra su cuerpo. Pero ahora cada momento de no poder tocarlo, besarlo, era un suplicio. Leonardo necesitaba ese contacto, ahora lo sabía. Ezio había mostrado su arrepentimiento y su respeto pero ahora lo rechazaba, justo cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de que podría abrirse para él, por su propio bien. Su egoísmo le resulto desconocido.

Pero quería pasar más tiempo con Ezio, solo, tratar de ser amigos de nuevo, de charlar sobre todo y entonces la chispa volvería a arder y podría enamorarse de su Alfa, entregarse y dejar de sufrir en la soledad de esa enorme casa. Le ofrecía comida y bebida durante las jornadas de trabajo, comenzó a darle un beso en la mejilla cada mañana al despertar y Ezio estaba tan confundido por sus acciones que se alejaba más y más, incapaz de creer que fueran más que una cordialidad, tal vez para detener las habladurías de los criados.

Bueno, Leonardo iba a demostrarle que tenía interés, cuando encontró una bonita habitación secreta, en la torrecilla sobre la casa, decidió prepararla como un refugio, algo que ellos pudieran compartir. Bruno, claro, era parte de ese plan, ayudándole a cargar muebles y alfombras, pero su constante presencia en la casa preocupaba al Alfa, que no tenía idea de que Melchiore ya tenía una familia propia y nulo interés en Leonardo además de su incomparable talento.

Así que ahora salía a cabalgar, a beber, a lo que fuera. ¿Qué más da si el pueblo entero sabía que era miserable? Ya estaba humillado por su incapacidad de satisfacer a su Omega, el resto eran nimiedades. Un día soleado, mientras Leonardo trataba de decidir que cortinas colgar en el último cuarto de la casa una de sus damas de compañía se acercó y pidió permiso para hablar. Un par de criadas se acercaron también.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

—Señor…Usted y el Señor Ezio han sido tan buenos con nosotras, desde que llegaron aquí la casa está mucho más viva, hay tanto trabajo… por eso señor queremos decirle que hay habladurías sobre su familia en el pueblo.

— ¿Habladurías? Por favor, Luisa, han hablado de mí siempre, eso no me interesa…

—Sólo… escúchenos. El Señor Ezio es un buen hombre, pero todas sabemos que usted no lo quiere de la misma forma que él.

Leonardo se sonrojó, bueno no es que no quisiera a Ezio, sólo… no lo amaba. ¿Tal vez lo hacía? Leonardo no sabía que era en realidad el amor o como sentirlo, no era algo que pudiera medirse o racionalizarse, y todo eso le causaba trabajo comprenderlo. Sentía algo. Pero hasta sus criadas sabían que era algo diferente. Ezio debía ser la comidilla de todos, de la forma más humillante.

—Y, señor, bueno… los hombres, los Alfa sobre todo… bueno no lloran sobre la leche derramada mucho tiempo ¿Sabe? No… No queremos que haya algún problema con su reputación si llega a buscar un amante o a formar un harem.

Leonardo las miró fijamente, todas eran jóvenes y relativamente bonitas. ¿A que venía esto? ¿Qué Ezio buscaría un amante? Bueno… sí, era posible. Mierda era razonable, ya que Leonardo se negaba a darle nada más íntimo que un beso. Pero Ezio lo rechazaba ahora… Tal vez había encontrado a alguien nuevo frente a sus narices. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho y se aferró a su pequeño vientre cómo si fuera algún tipo de garantía. Sentía las manos entumidas, cómo si ahí se concentraran sus celos.

—Queremos decirle que haremos todo lo posible por ayudarle a guardar discreción. Si usted prefiere nos ofreceremos al señor Ezio para mantener sus aventuras dentro de la casa. — Eso fue todo.

—Largo. —Murmuró Ezio. No, nadie iba a ofrecerle nada a su esposo. Si los Alfa eran posesivos ahora descubría que los Omega tenían tanto derecho como ellos de sentirse así. Miró a las chicas con frialdad poco natural en su rostro amable. — Lárguense, y si a cualquiera de ustedes se les ocurre volver a mencionar esto en mi presencia se irán a la calle.

Ellas asintieron, detectó un dejo de lastima en sus miradas, como si evadiera su propia realidad. No. No iba a morirse de aburrimiento y parir hijos para un cabrón con un amante. Maria Auditore le había dicho que nunca subestimara lo idiotas que eran los Alfa cuando se enamoraban, y que su hijo, idiota de por sí, no era la excepción. “Ezio se enamora de ti por lo que conoce, pero es básico, y el sexo es la mejor forma de que haga lo que tú quieras”. Vaya madre, pero que buen consejo.

\-----000-----

El Jardín lucía increíble, Ezio estaba orgulloso de que su casona ahora realmente pareciera digna de una familia importante como la suya. Pronto la fuente volvería a brotar sobre la A grabada en el muro de la escalinata. Leonardo también había hecho un gran trabajo, restaurando la casa, limpiando las habitaciones. Se había vestido, luego de quitarse la tierra y el polvo, porque pensaba volver a salir. Irse hasta la noche, hasta que Leonardo estuviera dormido.

Ya no tenía fuerza para enfrentar sus acciones confusas, ni para fingir indiferencia a su belleza o a la visión de su cría que comenzaba a notarse más y más mientras se acercaban a su quinto mes, especialmente bajo la ropa de dormir.

—¿Ezio? ¿Vas a salir? — Preguntó Leonardo cuándo se dio cuenta de que pensaba ponerse las botas y la capa.

—No tardaré, iré a ver que las granjas de las afueras no tengan problemas y volveré…

— ¿No puedes hacerlo mañana? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte…

—Leonardo, yo…

—Anda, Ezio… ¿ _Per Favore_? —Ezio no podía resistir esa mirada, ojos verdes suplicantes, sus labios sonrosados y suaves presionados en un puchero. Suspiró derrotado.

— _Benne_ , haré esto mañana…— El Omega sonrió y echó a andar por el pasillo, Ezio lo siguió de cerca hasta una puerta que llevó a un pasillo de madera, simple y extraño. — ¿Dónde?

—Sh, Es una sorpresa.

Subieron una escalera hasta lo que Ezio comprendió entonces debía ser la torrecilla de la casa. La habitación estaba limpia, amueblaba e iluminada, tenía un grueso escritorio, una pequeña biblioteca, un montón de lienzos, pintura y un caballete, tapices, alfombras, una silla de aspecto cómodo y una cama, nueva y suave.

—Encontré está habitación… pensé que tal vez estar lejos de todos nos haría bien. Sin mantener apariencias, sin… sin preocuparnos por lo que la gente piensa.

—La gente dice muchas cosas, te pido que las ignores, Leonardo.

—Lo hago, créeme que he oído esas cosas. — Dijo seriamente. — He oído todo sobre cómo los Alfa siempre terminan buscando a alguien más.

—Leonardo, te aseguro que yo no…

—Lo sé… —Añadió de inmediato. — Sólo sería más fácil… si me tienes a mi…—Ezio siguió confundido sus palabras, mirando sus manos mientras se quitaba la ropa con la boca abierta como un tonto.

—Leonardo, _Per favore,_ esto no es necesario. — Dijo dándose la vuelta. El aroma de Leonardo inundaba la habitación, comenzaba a hacer estragos en él, lo sentía por la forma en que sus pantalones se tensaban obscenamente.

—Ezio, mírame…— Pidió el Omega, apenas la camisa interior cubriendo la curva de su vientre y sus muslos, que emitían un calor enloquecedor.

—Tengo que irme…—Murmuró el Alfa, empujándolo suavemente. Podía ver las pecas sobre los hombros desnudos, como estrellas en el cielo más hermoso.

—Ezio… ¿Hay alguien más?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Entonces no tienes motivos para rechazarme.

—Leonardo, no tienes que hacer esto sólo porque la gente habla, te aseguro que estoy perfectamente.

—Esto no tiene que ver con la gente, mucho menos con sus habladurías. —Murmuró como respuesta. — Eres mi Alfa, mi esposo. Yo también te extraño.

—Leonardo, _per favore_ …— No podría resistirlo, no quería que le rogara. — ¿Por qué haces esto? No he hecho más que hacerte daño.

—Te perdono, Ezio. —Dijo sonriéndole. Ezio parpadeo confundido y se dejó caer en la cama, Leonardo se sentó a su lado. — Por todo. Y te pido disculpas, no debí mentirte a ti o a tu familia, debí decirles que era Omega antes de que sucediera un malentendido como este.  No debí molestarme tanto contigo por marcarme, tú has dejado mucho atrás por darnos una vida respetable, y has demostrado arrepentimiento y respeto.

—Leonardo, no quiero nada que tú no quieras. Nunca más. —Susurró mirándolo a los ojos, hermosas orbes azules llenas de vida, sintió su corazón detenerse un momento.

—Lo quiero, Ezio. _Per favore_ , quiero sentirte una vez más… —La batita de satín que había cubierto a Leonardo hasta ese momento ahora estaba perdida en el suelo, su piel dorada brillando a la luz del sol tardío que se colaba por la ventana.  Ezio saboreo el sendero de pecas de su cuello a su pecho, ligeramente hinchado por el embarazo, y se perdió en la curva de su semilla en su cuerpo. No había visto ni tocado a sus cachorros, su primer movimiento fue rodearlo con sus manos, tan irreal pensar que dentro estaban sus preciosas criaturas. Más irreal pensar que unos meses antes no quería nada con ellos.

—Les haremos daño.

—No te preocupes por ellos…—Dijo Leonardo sonriendo, Ezio se había rendido, podía sentirlo. — Estarán muy bien…

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ya no tengo nauseas, pero aún no los he sentido moverse. —Susurró Leonardo, deslizándose por la cama hasta pasar sus muslos sobre los de su esposo y sentarse sobre su regazo, la misma satisfacción que Ezio cuándo sintió el bulto en sus pantalones. Con una mano liberó su miembro de aquella prisión de tela y comenzó a masturbarla, alentándose con la respiración de su Alfa que se volvía irregular a cada segundo.

—Oh, Leonardo no tienes que…

—Shh… —Acalló sus dudas con un beso, su otra mano guiando la ajena a su entrada húmeda y ardiendo. — Tócame… Por favor, Alfa…

Bueno, Ezio nunca había hecho alarde de mucho autocontrol cuando se trataba de sexo, y luego de meses resistiéndose a ese mismo Omega ahora no podía más que derrumbar sus defensas y entregarse de lleno. Sus dedos se dedicaron a explorar, ahora sin el velo de ebriedad del celo, cada centímetro. Los tersos muslos, sus hombros cubiertos de pecas, su trasero firme y apetitoso, su entrada estaba casi rogando por él pero sus dedos fueron una intrusión ligeramente dolorosa hasta que comenzó a abrirlos para hacer aún más accesible aquel canal que arrancaba de su esposo aullidos enamorados.

—Leonardo… —Jadeo Ezio, tan sensible que podía percibir el recorrido de la primera gota de preseminal que escurrió por su miembro cuando su esposo lo dejo ir. Apenas un segundo después su mano fue reemplazada por el abrasador calor de su cuerpo y ambos gimieron de pura felicidad, su lazo casi vibrando por el gusto de sentirse piel a piel.

Las emociones eran abrumadoras, cada movimiento, cada embestida, cada gota de sudor que corría por sus cuerpos un adición al cuadro que formaban, delicioso, decante, adecuado y tan necesario. Cuándo Ezio se vino, incapaz de resistir por mucho tiempo aquel cuerpo ajustado por el embarazo, pareció que nunca antes se había venido de verdad, su cuerpo liberaba meses de tensión, inseguridad y abstinencia. Su semilla pareció demasiado para su Omega que se vino copiosamente poco después, dejando el sendero de sus uñas en sus hombros y espalda como una marca de propiedad.

De más está decir que luego de eso ambos durmieron plácidamente, como nunca desde su unión.

\-----000-----

Aquél era un bonito día, un día soleado, pero fresco. El tipo de día en que Leonardo se relajaba, se olvidaba de los sueños que había dejado atrás y recordaba que a fin de cuentas era feliz. No era lo que planeaba, pero supuso que podía estar mucho peor. Podía estar solo, lastimado, insatisfecho. Pero no era el caso. Ezio se jactaba de ser el orgulloso Alfa de un Omega tranquilo, estable y que continuaba año con año pesado con la carga de sus cachorros.

A estas alturas Leonardo ya estaba acostumbrado al embarazo. No lo sorprendía que luego de sus primeros hijos Ezio se volviera prácticamente adicto a más, no sólo eran una prueba vívida de su virilidad ante el mundo, además eran una feliz consecuencia al estado favorito del Alfa, una perversión bastante privada.

 Su primera camada había sido la más grande, gemelos. Bruno y Angelo, ambos preciosos niños Alfa con ya 5 años cumplidos. Tan parecidos a su padre como este deseaba, herederos a su linaje que aseguraban que el nombre Auditore pasaría a la siguiente generación. Luego de ellos estaba Cristina, su pequeña beta de ojos azules y 3 años de edad. Le seguía el pequeño Ricardo de apenas un año y claro la criaturita que crecía desde hace 4 meses, feliz y a salvo dentro de su madre.

Ezio había estado nervioso hasta la locura la primera vez que Leonardo dio a luz, había traído el mejor doctor disponible para su tratamiento pero había pasado las horas de parto temiendo que perdería a su amado esposo durante el parto. No había sucedido, y había recibido no uno sino dos hermosos hijos. Ahora su nerviosismo era menor, sus hijos nacían uno tras otro sin problemas y en perfecta salud. Ninguna muerte prematura o aborto entre sus crías, eran una manadita fuerte y saludable que lo tenía orgulloso, especialmente cuándo en menos tiempo de casado ya había superado a su hermano mayor en cantidad. Para quien no supiera que Ezio era un terrateniente trabajador y ocupado parecería que se dedicaba únicamente a llenar a su esposo de niños.

Aquella bonita tarde se deslizó junto a Leonardo, besándole la mejilla y rodeando su vientre posesivamente con las manos, Leonardo se dejó caer sobre él y el pequeño Ricardo entre sus brazos se rio imitándole, feliz en brazos de su madre. Lo mayores corrían alrededor, seguidos torpemente por su hermana pequeña. Sus padres los siguieron con la mirada un momento antes de que Leonardo se acomodara, la espalda comenzaba a dolerle incluso si su embarazo apenas comenzaba a notarse.

—Esta vez quiero tener una niña… —Susurró con una sonrisa distraída, relajada. Ezio la correspondió y le beso la mejilla. Un par de criadas que pasaban cerca soltaron una risita y desaparecieron de inmediato.  — La llamaremos Paola.

—Es un precioso nombre… —Se limitó a decir Ezio, no se sentía ya resignado a su suerte, era genuinamente feliz, inesperadamente feliz. Era una buena vida, una que era afortunado de tener. Ese sería su quinto hijo. Esperaba tener unos 3 más antes de cumplir los 30. 8 era un buen número. Tal vez 10 si Leonardo estaba de acuerdo. Quería envejecer rodeado de sus cachorros, y disfrutaba enormemente de la visión de Leonardo, pesado e inflamado, además de lo insaciable y estrecho que el embarazo lo ponía. Podían darse el lujo de tener una gran familia, y sus cachorros la harían aún más rica e imponente.  Miró el pueblo, bullicioso y lleno de vida. Su trabajo brillaba en todo lo que intentaba. Probablemente no podía ser más feliz.

Ambos habían decidido que la felicidad era la última meta. No la gloria, ni el conocimiento. Y que sus aspiraciones no se habían perdido en vano. Había un sentimiento diferente llenando sus vidas y muchas ocupaciones nuevas con sus cachorros dependiendo de ellos. Nunca habría un día aburrido, nunca volverían a sentirse mal por cómo se unieron, no ahora que vivir sin el otro era impensable.

Leonardo suspiró contento y Ezio sintió su pecho hincharse una vez más.

—Te amo, Leonardo.

—Te amo.


End file.
